yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GreenSister/Yandere Simulator : Fight for the Future : The True Story (WARNING LOTS OF NSFW)
Gurin was rescuing some bunch of flowers. Suddenly he bumped into Riku. "Whoa I didn't expect to see you here at your house." "Yes I come here every monday." Suddenly, there was a slow creepy, scary noise.He put his Sex in her Sex and they had Sex! They stared deeply and lovingly at eachover . But they bumped into a deep dark scary hole. "oh no I have have been damaged " said Gurin. "I believe Yui is behind this!" "I deduced as much myself did I" "He is behind an mega evil scheme to dominate ourtown." "How"? By finding a powerfull amulet of doom and fireing it at us. "can we stop him?" Yes, by finding the pillow of satan. "where?" In the magical island , hidden in the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the scopius doll of hell. ........ There lies a signpost...it will tell you where to go. "Who are you?" "..." With that the myseterious invisible voice vanished in a puff of smoke. "Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!" "Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!" And with that they left 'But then, it turned out Gurin's lover had been secretly sleeping with Yui.She had been having sex with her a lot. Gurin was angry about this. She felt she should be the only one able to thrust his manlyness into her. He was also concerned with aids! 'The pain, the incredibly agonizing suffering she felt going through her heart, down her spine, into her collon and leaving his body through her anus once more.She was going to take revenge, on both of them, on everyone. She grabbed her musket, her sabre and his bow and arrow with M6 like ammo loaded. And of course, her trusty rocket launcher. There she went, onto the streets, scaring everyone in sight. Everyone knew, she was out to take revenge. The cops hide, so did the thieves and the beggers and the laddies, until there wasn`t a single living being on the steet. She went into his flying blimp, and forced his pilot at gunpoint to fly him to the base of Yui. There she would take his revenge. The base of Yui' was crowded with ninjas, all baring heavy arms and throwing knifess. And those that didn`t have weapons, had big twin machetties and double egged katana's. As he flew closer Gurin grabbed his semi-automatic machine gun, pointed and fired at a group of thugs who were outside for a smoke. A rain of blood came down, with limbs scattered everwhere. The Yuis flying machine was also coloured red, and Gurin believed she could see someone`s eyebrow sticking against the glass. "Shoulda dodged that," she said manly. But they knew the battle was going to be fierce! And when they saw the armies of Yui embazzling before them, they had to gather the courage to go forth. "For God , Gurin yelled. "For SCIENCE," Green said. "For Loop!" Kiti ejeculated loudly. And then they all attacked! And it was a fine spectacle to behold (A/N Oooooh, they're doing such cool things! Like bam! And Zuuuf!! And Pow!) And then, just when our heroes could not take it anymore, they defeated Yui! The end Category:Blog posts